The ballard of C force
by KrspaceT
Summary: For those who have seen my nanos; see some of them in action in this story starring the amazing Cat force C force and many other OC's and a few in and out of Fusionfall characters. It Iprequel to my final story that will take place in FF. Rate and review
1. The fall of C force

C force; enters Fusionfall

﻿﻿﻿﻿

C Force

Beau: Leader a Old white tom with black patches

Marty: Explosives a insane orange tabby tom with a pig like tail

Cooper: Fighting a gray tom with white feet

Patrick: Transportation/ comic relief a fluffy orange and white tom

Jerry: Intelligence A silver tabby tom with a white chest diamond

Okay I have a Nano design lab where I made Nano versions of the heroes who will be captured by fuse; But I made a Beau Nano so sadly they must be captured; but in capture they will be valiant.

" Incoming message" the Penguins computer rang.

" Mail" the Meerkat yousarrian called. He was staying with the Penguins Skipper; Ricco; Private and Kowalski as was C force.

" For who?" Beau mewed.

" To C force; from; from?" Kowalski said looking confused.

" Who sent it brainy bird" Patrick asked confused.

" From Skipper?"

" Huh, why would I send that" Skipper asked confused. Then Kowalski activated the voice mail

It was a whisper " Help C force. Its Skipper ( static) Held in Fuses lair ( Static) need help immediatly ( Static) Your skipper (Static) your with a different( Static transmission cut off)

" He is telling the truth" Cooper noted.

" That explains that; I had checked and its seems as though that this dimmension is different than ours and we got sent into it when we were locked in that Ice comet" Jerry noted.

" Are you sure you want to do that; anything holding any skipper won't be easy" Private noted.

" We will save them; or be taken trying. This Fuse can't be too tough; Penguins are easy to trap; if they had any other heroes it would be trouble" Beau noted. If only he knew

In Fuse's Lair

" So you thought you could get help; but why C force" Fuse asked the captive alternate penguins. Fuse is holding prisoners in his lair he captured to mass produce fusions of them to take over the world.

" C force will focus exclusively to save us; Thomas will over stretch himself" Skipper noted with a biting edge.

" Hey what about us" the other out of CN prisoners called.

" Really don't be so Selfish" Roxas called from her cell.

" Do you think I like this green Goop; green prisons and lairs are so 1700's" Clover said angirly.

" Oh shut up" Harry called

" Zip it scar head"

" Silence humans; cats; birds whatever you things are!"Fuse yowled before turning on the noise compressors and turning on the fusion maker. Groans held within the cells as fusions of the trapped heroes; Fusion Harry; Fusion Skipper; Fusion Eragon; Fusion Aelita so on were created and with a growl Fuse sent them out to prepare his ultimate plan of a unstoppable fusion army ready to take over the world.

Meanwhile in Forsaken Valley

" Well; this must be the place; right?" Beau mewed

" Not quite; we had to land here; elsewhere the sky is controlled by Fuse" Jerry noted.

" Also we need a ride" Patrick noted. "We found a large supply of ready transports on that floating ship" Patrick noted looking at the floating ship belonging to the evil genius Mandark.

On the ship

" Lord Mandark; we have found another new fusion who led battle against us here. It was a fusion of a Platypus with spy skill" A mandroid reported to Mandark.

" This is most worrying ha ha ha ha" Mandark replied. " More new fusions are approaching our forces"

" Security will tighten immediately" the mandroid replyed.

" Good"

" Conversation complete" the droid said as the hologram faded away. Turning and instructing the other Mandroids; they; the KND operatives and the two heroes; Tetrax and Samurai Jack didn't realize that five cats had snuck onto the ship.

" Okay men prepare for operation mass swarm" Beau instructed " Handle them while Patrick gets a vehicle for us" nodding they snuck into position.

" Attack!!" Beau yelled as he; Mardy; Cooper and Jerry attacked the nearby peoples and robots. Beau got on the head of a confused Samurai jack and pawed his sword away. Hearing it hit forest floor he jumped off Jack and went at a Mandroid. Meanwhile Mardy was in a show of arms against the weapons dealer.

" Feline carbon life form fear the Wind waster" the droid said pointing the shattergun at Mardy. Grinning evilly Mardy spat up a even bigger; nuclear powered blaster.

" Uh you win" the droid said as the blaster sent the droid flying into the forest. Jerry and Cooper were also fending off droids while Beau was distracting Tetrax while Cooper used a sonic blaster to shatter his diamond arms forcing him down.

" The vehicle is ready" Patrick called riding a Mandark industries jet bike. Hissing at the droids the rest of C force leaped on it and Patrick drove off; towards Dinosaur pass.

" That was one powerful cat" Jack noted.

" I hope Mandark didn't see that" a mandroid mumbled.

" I did. You should be ashamed. You were bested by cats" Mandark said via hologram.

Meanwhile in Dinosaur Pass

" Droids are following" Jerry called. Looking over Beau saw a group of Three Mandroids on a Cloud vehicle.

" Mardy bring on the water balloons" Beau ordered. Grinning Mardy spat up water balloons and struck the droids.

" Water entering circuits; must return for repairs" the droids said fleeing.

" I don't think we lost them" Patrick noted.

" True; and we need to get to the bottom of this; perhaps maybe in there" Beau said looking into Dinosaur graveyard.

Meanwhile

" Did you here that; mr. Big brain and his robots can't even stop 5 stupid cats" Father taunted.

" Yes; failed he has for failure he is" Mojo noted.

" Shut up you ape" Vilgax said annoyed. The villians had all gathered in Mandark industries to discuss this.

" Were they fuse minions" Him asked.

" No, they were flesh and blood. I sense it by the flow of mystics" Hex wispered.

In the infected zone

" Hello, do you wish to; wish to; wish to" a Dexbot froze while talking/ being tampered with by Jerry

" Prepare for transport"

intermission

" Whoa; everything is floating" Patrick said looking a the horrid green scenery.

" Let me take a sample; Mardy" Jerry asked as Mardy spat out a test tube and a mini scanner computer. Taking a goo sample he anylised it.

" It is some sort of acid that can melt anything; yet it can give life. Look out!!" Jerry yelled as a horrodactyl swarm flew at them.

" Attack" Beau yelled as they leapt at the monsters. Beau and Patrick bit down on their necks as Cooper slashed another three's neck before the creatures dissintigrated into goo and flew into the Nano com Patrick had taken. He had given it to Beau. Then it glowed briefly.

" Huh" Patrick mewed as they began to jump from floating bone to bone. Eventually they got onto a ledge with a portal with green tentacles.

" Ew" Patrick mewed sickly.

" I say that answers are hidden there" the low on words Cooper noted.

" Teg eht sretnom" the insane Mardy agreed.

" Okay we enter" Beau said as the five entered the lair. Inside they were attacked by a giant fossil Brawler. Leaping over it Beau and Cooper fiercely slashed the goo egg before Mardy whacked it with a hammer he spat out. The monster melted away into the nano com.

" Why is this thing collecting goo" Beau wondered before a fusion came at them.

" Egad; a goo version of someone" Patrick yelled horrified. This was a Fusion Doofemsmirtz. Yelling it charged at them throwing goo that struck Patrick and sent him flying away. Growling Cooper charged at it and attacked it on its leg while Beau leapt on top of it and slashed its chest as it fell apart. But then the remains glowed and a Nano formed.

" Dr. Doofemsmirtz is in the house" It said as this was a Dr. Doofemsmirtz nano!

" Huh" Jerry said confused.

" You used the goo you collected in your nano com when you beated the spawns; that glowed when it was ready. By defeating this fusion you created me, a Dr. D nano. Now you must choose from three powers; and I will describe them to you....

Returninator Recall group Use on of Doofemsmitz's inators to return to a safe zone

Nightynightinator sleep cone Sends some enemies to dreamland with this inator

Moremoneyinator bonus get more rewards with this inator

" So what power?"

" I will chose the Nightynightinator" Beau said confident.

" Nighty night silly monsters" the nano said in response before warping into the nano com.

" Oh yeah and I will be in here until you summon me; note I am blastons" it said.

" Okay; lets keep going"

Meanwhile in Fuses lair

" Those cats just defeated a fusion of the one of the pointy nose..." a fusion Alex russo began

" Hey my nose isn't that pointy" the real Dr interupted

" and now have a Nano of him"

" This is worrysome. Bring them here; alive so I can harness their skill as my own"

Meanwhile in the Firepits

" Man its hot" Patrick moaned. Being long furred he and heat didn't mix.

" Look another infected Zone" Jerry yelled. Raising his head patrick saw the Inferno fields

" Lets go check that place" Beau replied. Sneaking onto the warp panel Jerry hacked the Dexbot to let him in.

" Prepare for transport"

Intermission

" Look a dinosaur pack" Patrick said as a pack of Freakosaurus's ran at the group.

" Nighty night" the nano Dr yelled sending the monsters to dreamland as Mardy got out a giant blaster to destroy them. Keeping up with the group Patrick leapt onto a stone drake and grabbed its horns. As it tried to shake Patrick off Cooper leapt at the monster and killed it; with fusion matter flowing into the nano com. It glowed.

" Time for a new nano" Patrick said.

" Wait; our mission is to free the penguins; not collect Nanos" Beau said calmly.

" True, but more nanos will make the job easier" Patrick noted

" True" Jerry agreed " i see tentacles over there"

" Okay; lets go" Beau yelled

Meanwhile

" Men; swap fusions; I want the fusion Ricco to be replaced by the fusion Jeremy; who has no Nano in the system" Fuse ordered as a Fusion Ricco warped into the lair and a Fusion Jeremy Belepois walked by to replace them.

" Not so fast" Ashoka Tano wispered; using the force to send a wad of Future predator DNA and a message into the fusions pocket before it left.

Meanwhile

" Much picking of monster today" Cooper muttered as he slashed a Sickle simian away while Beau sent four others to a similar fate. Running they found the fusion; Fusion Jeremy. Growling it began to toss goo at them.

" Night night" the Dr. Doofemsmirtz said but the fusions freedom power blocked it and then a battery drain took out the Nanos energy.

" What was that" Jerry said in disbelief while trying to avoid the goo.

" I; can't go on. Curse you Perry the Platypus" the nano sighed.

" That's it, Mardy the grenade" Beau said angirly as Mardy spat out a grenade. Acitivating it detonated near the fusion, destroying it and creating a Nano. But it wasn't Jeremy; but a nano of Primeval's fearsome fusion predator.

" Growl Growl growl" it said

" Uh, translate" Patrick asked.

" Evah uoy od srewop tahw" Mardy asked.

" Growl, grr, grrowwll" it replied

" rewop owt" Mardy sai as the Nano chose its power; note It chose power two and here are its powers

(Mega leap Jump group Future predators have great agility so they can leap over higher, as can you

The revenge of the claws Drain point the predator attacks a fusion beast and creates a painful wound on fuse

Echo sonar Treasure finder The future evolution of bats, the future predator senses Coco eggs)

" Okay; that was weird even for you" Beau noted before noticing a holo communicator. Activating it he saw Ashoka Tano

" Help C force. I know you are coming to save the penguins; but to do it you must get to Fuse's lair at the end of the darklands" she said.

" Thank you young; whatever you are" Jerry replied.

" I'm a Togurta"

" TOGA TOGA" Mardy said actually speaking english

" Not Toga; Togurta" Ashoka said annoyed before she turned off the communicator.

" to the lair of FUSE!" Beau started a group Cat wail of challenge.

" TO THE LAIR OF FUSE"

On the road

" One can of catfood on the wall; one can of catfood; take one down pass it around two cans of catfood on the wall"

About three hours later

" One thousand twenty cans of catfood; hey we're here" Patrick said as they got off near Fuse's lair. But they were expected. Coming at them was a fusion Ron Weasly and Agent 99. With them were hundreds of shock tanglers.

" Attack" Beau yelled as they and the Nanos charged.

" Take this, nightynight inator" the Dr. Nano yelled as he put the tanglers to sleep as Cooper took them down. The predator nano was also attacking the monsters with feroicity as Beau dueled against the kicks and goo tosses of Fusion 99.

" Siht ekat" Mardy yelled as a bomb sent the Ron fusion to the goo heap ( No nano of him; yet).

" This is taking too long; bring in Fusion Rex" Fuse said as he unleashed the fusion Jurassic park T. Rex" Growling in challenge it took out all the agents of C force.

" Yes; now they are to be my newest fusion makers" Fuse said diabolicly laughing to the heavens


	2. The search for C force

This chapter continues the story of C force, and Tonto actually. Any nano not in normal FF is named in Nano design center. Special thanks to the character contributions of Omnitrix1 and Sacred Keybearer66 for OC donations. To see Team Sacred Key elsewhere read Kingdom Hearts; Balance of Power. And watch for the two NEVER BEFORE SEEN NANOS

" Jerry, Please don't go. Cherry said we should always be together" Terri pleaded. She was a dark tabby, with a huge black stripe on her back. She was plump and expecting

" Sister, I need to go on the expedition. Plus yawl got Ronnie to care for" Jerry meowed refering to Terri's new mate. A dull ache in his heart was felt as she mentioned their mother.

" But still, at least take this" Terri said with eyes of pools of worry. Catching it Jerry got a charm.

" It's Paupou, if we were a charm, we will reunite one day" she said pleadingly. Wrapping his tail over her shoulders he said.

" I will"

3 months later

Terri was thinking the same thing, but now so plump she looked like a blimp. Next to her was Ronnie, a slim tabby with a yellowish creme underside. All the residents of the Worlds Greatest Zoo were gathered here to here the speech by King Rupert, a long haired white tom with gray patches. He was Beau's younger brother. For about 3 years Beau led the zoo in the beginning of its Golden age it is in, but he abicated the throne to Rupert to form C force. Looking around, Terri saw other relatives of the missing and their friends. Before Beau was King Poppy, their deceased Himalayan father.

" What is that fool going to talk about today" A old tabby she cat mumbled. This was Mary, an ancient she cat. Next to her was a plump dark tabby, with red streaks of fur along her dark back and one bad eye.

" Grandma, be polite, he is king" she meowed.

" Softie has it over her head if she expects to tame that whitchy she cat" a giant orange ape grumbled.

" When will she learn Quatch Giganto" Ronnie meowed in humor. Quatch was a Gigantopithicus from the world of yesterday, one of the areas of the zoo.

" Never" a orange tom with a broad head and white underbelly joked. This was Marty's older brother Joey, and their father Conway, a huge orange tom was nodding in agreement.

" Give my sis some slack you toms" a long furred tabby with a bad eye meowed crossly. This was Softies sister, Lily and Patricks mother. She was a sharp tounged individual, but family and Joey were generally spared. Softie had another sister, a calico named Shiloh. She was also here, nervously staring at the gathered cats.

" Attention" a pale yellow she cat called next to Rupert. This was Nicki, the queen. Surrounding them was a group of the royal guard, the rockhopper division of penguins. Leading it was a long haired orange tom, Prince Captain Tung.

" Subjects, our most elite Soldiers, C force have gone missing" King Rupert meowed to the various groups of his homeworld, the worlds Greatest Zoo.

" Who shall we send"

" How were they captured"

" Quiet down, I know of two who shall be sent to find them" Queen Niki spoke with affority.

" Dr. Dodius Dodo, Esquire, keeper of the royal records and liason to the world of yesterday"

" Dodius" Quatch Giganto called

" Its an honor to serve the king and queen like this" Sonic V. Raptor hissed, a brown raptor covered in feathers

" And also Blackberry, cat liason to the avian guild." Nervous chatter emmited from the crowd concerning the black yellowed eyed cat.

" He has skill" The elder Hen Charla said in a southern accent. Her feathers looked worn down, the white and orange feathers dirty

" Yes, but Yawl are forgeting somthing sis" Courtney Chick C. clucked to her sister. She was a pure orange red hen

" What?"

" Blackberry is Cooper's rival. They hate each other like a antebellum abolisionist and slaveowner"

Shiloh bristled " Leave my son alone C C C"

" Back away" Greg Gibbon screeched " don't anger her it isn't pretty. Shiloh can be bloody when she draws those claws.

Blackberry stood up, tail wrapped around his paws. " Citizens of the zoo, I will rescue them all"

" Good, now follow me" Rupert said with a flick of his tail as the two chosen followed. Niki and the royal guard followed. Captain stopped outside the gate to the room, he and the penguins standing guard. Inside the room was a old gray tom, Shultz, Cooper's grizzly old grandfather and head of the courts, a pomeranian named Emily the fierce, head of the armed forces. She may look weak, but she is a vicious fighter and one beat a Spinosaurus one on one in a fight to the death. Treasury keeper Poppy, Mary's son and Lily, Shiloh's and Softies uncle was also here, a thickset dark tabby with a depression in his head where his fur was ripped off as a kit., as was Blackberry's father Elvis, a black tom in charge of the royal ensamble and the water shows. Also there was Simon the sea lion, representive of the aquatic community, Matilda the meerkat and the African representive and Wyatt the Wolf from the endandered group.

" Good, you are here" Shultz said calmly.

" Here is the plan" Rupert meowed. " You will land in Nowhere, a desert area and conference with my old friend, General Tso. From there, locate where C force is, and rescue them. Bring them back here and then we will ask for the reason for their failure."

" But be cautious, I sense something dark, something evil in their world of last location" Poppy mewed.

" But if all else fails, get out of their, we can't lose any more heroes" Matilda said casiously.

" Yeah, I don't want cave lions eating my kin folk" Wyatt barked.

" Hey, Calyin the cave lion is really nice, we play chess every other monday" Nikki mewed.

Elsewhere on a fallout looking planetoid

" What happened here" the older Wendy the friendly witch and Tonto's girlfriend, as was their friend Alex storm were on the former home of the omnitrix guardians Tonto and Omnitrix the first. But now the floating rock was filled with huge gashes in the crust, giant pools of poisonous goo were everywhere and no one was to be found there. Walking side by side, they looked for their secret hideout, but found the place it was had split off and dissapeared.

" You have any ideas where to look" Alex said with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing Wendy responded " Tonto said he was here, but he never mentioned all of this. Not even he could do this to here" then she saw a communicator, left behind by her foot. Picking it up she activated it

" Help" Tonto said on it, a holographic message left behind. War noises were heard. " We can't hold out much AHHHH" he started to scream as green versions of Seras Victoria, San, Katara and Gwen plied into him and the communication ended.

" That isn't good" Alex said plainly.

" You think! My Tonto has been kidnapped by evil green heroes" Wendy said angirly. It was then they noticed the green plant machine. Activating it spat out green globs like the ones that attacked Tonto, but smaller. Oh, if only Alex had some kind of weapon

" Creepy" Alex said as they attacked. Running in fear Alex was jumped by three, but with a burst of magic the spawns were blown up and a weird metal communicator formed on Wendy's wrist as a stream of green goo entered it.

" What happened just then" Alex said confused.

" Well the monsters blowing up was my doing" Wendy said crossing her arms " but this metal communicator, I'm lost". Then the plant thing shook again and this time a green light crossed the stream of space.

" Wendy...." Alex asked worried. Then a green version of Ben Tennyson 15 landed.

" Evil goo thing" Alex yelled in fear as it attacked Wendy. Her magic was useless against it for some reason, and she struggled to get it off. Instead she whacked it with her broom, causing it to stumble. Whacking it again it fell down defeated, but from a crystal the thing had.

" Chromostone" a tiny version of one of Tonto's aliens said appearing.

" Wha" she said stunned.

" I'm a nano, made from defeating a fusion with enough stored fusion matter in your fusion matter storer and a item the fusion had to make me"

" Why don't I have one" Alex muttered.

" Now here is your choice of power"

Chromostone ( Land of Aliens Ben 10 alien force) Cosmix nano item crystal ( note all Ben 10 aliens are cosmix for some reason...)

Reborn crystal Revive self If you are defeated, Chromostone comes apart and brings you back ( reassembling not required)

The single eye Guard with only one eye, Chromostone focus's on any attempts to rob you

Flash of pain Leech Point some bright rainbow colored light drains your enemies and heals you

" And what do you chose miss good little witch" Alex asked.

" Uh, flash of pain?"

" Take this monsters" the nano said before vanishing.

" I am in your nano com part of your communicator unless you call me" it said. But then hundreds of spawns came out of the plant, with a fusion Gwen at 15. Trying her magic it was useless, and a sweep of the monsters only got two more in its place. With the two against the edge, and expecting their doom, a red ship came out of nowhere. These were Tonto's pals, Casper, Sagwa, Babe, Stitch and a younger Wendy.

" Get in" Wendy younger called from the cockpit as Stitch took the wheel. Jumping they burst through a door as they sped off across the cosmos.

Meanwhile

" Cluck" Tso said as a beam of energy landed before him, exposing Blackberry and Dodius Dodo.

" Helpers from Rupert, I guess" Tso clucked

" Yes, we were sent to find C force" Blackberry meowed.

" C forcea you saya" a eggplant said.

" I ama Mal Anzana, leader of the mutant EggplantsA, and I found a transmitta from a C Forca, but the fowl freakas havea taken ita" he said in an italian accent.

" We should find them" Blackberry meowed.

" I will join you" Tso clucked flying down. Nodding to another chicken they warped out of the base and into the catacombs. Walking around Dodius asked " so whats going on

" This Fuse has attacked this world, and trapped us here" Tso said looking over his shoulder. " Heroes are dissapearing and if it isn't stopped, we are all doomed."

" This is bad" Blackberry meowed before giant cactus looking chickens attacked.

" these are the fowl freaks" Tso clucked drawing out a vaporizer and blasting them. The Dr. pecked at one before pushing it against a wall while Blackberry leapt over one and clawed at its head. Landing it fell apart, and a communicator fell from it. Also a nano com formed on Blackberry's upper left paw. Sighing he took out two more chickens as the rest fled.

" This must be it" Dodius noted. But then a fusion leapt out of nowhere.

" Fusion, an evil green hero made by Fuse" Tso clucked. This was a fusion Juniper Lee ( One is in the catacombs anyway and I love her and her nano). Punching Dodius was sent flying and Tso too. Blackberry was left, and leaping out of punch's way, he was slowly being driven into a wall.

" Cluck, we need backup" Tso called. From above a roof cracked as Juniper Lee and Kevin jumped down.

" What's a cat doing here" Kevin asked before they attacked the fusion. June grappled her fist with her fusions while Kevin was dealing with more Fowl freaks. Then BlackBerry leapt at the fusion, sending it smack into the rocks. As it struggled up, Blackberry grabbed the vaporizer with his tail and blasted it. And from the Ash's.

" Juniper Lee" the nano said.

" What in the name of gravy is that" Dodius clucked.

" A nano of me, that fusion must have had a lock of my hair still" June mentioned.

" Te Xuan Zap" Blackberry meowed as he selected the nano power.

" How does a cat know how to work a nano, unless he is one of those thieving cats" Kevin said angirly. Turning on Blackberry he punched him, sending him flying.

" Is that nessasary" Dodius said angirly. Then summoning the nano it Zapped Kevin and healed Blackberry at the same time. Avoiding his fists, Blackberry scratched Kevin on the nose before Dodius tripped him. Then an army of chickens and eggplants took Kevin hostage.

" Leave our friend alone" Tso clucked.

" Yesa, he is our Guesta" Anzana aggreed.

" Uh, Dexter you may want to come out here" June said via communicator. " Oh, your sending Computress, Okay" Nodding to them Blackberry, Dodius and the immobolized Kevin and his captors moved to the exit of the Catacombs.

Meanwhile

" So, what do you guys make of what happened" Older wendy asked in the ship.

" It is obvious it was overwealming" Sagwa meowed after seeing the footage. " That looked horrible, and those green things...."

" Habbo eameasu" Stitch mumbled.

" Hey, what's that" Little Wendy asked. Turning they all saw a giant green goo planet, planet fusion.

" That is bad" Casper stated.

" Hmm" Stitch said opening a monitor, calling Professor Jumba.

" Hello 626, what is it your, MAMA" Jumba screamed at the sight of planet fusion.

" What is it" Sagwa meowed.

" That is an evil thing, so evil even the evil elders joined together with the good elders to seal it away" Jumba said. " That thing, could destroy the universe"

" That looks like a booger" Alex noted.

" A booger that can make evil copies of heroes, endless minions, de stabelize the space time continium and worst of all, it is extremely smart"

" Explains those fusion thing a ma bobs that attacked us at their old lair, eh Alex" The elder Wendy joked.

" You did get that mini Chromostone" Alex reflected.

" I am curious is to how those are formed" Jumba reflected " Perhaps...." he began before he was cut off.

" Jumba" Stitch said concerned.

" OINK" Babe squealed as a fusion torpedo struck their ship. Smoking it fell down to the earth.

In Nowhere

" What's a cat doing here, and a Dodo?" Courage asked confused.

" Yes, I am equally confused in my circuits" Computress noted.

" We have been sent to find the missing team, C force" Blackberry meowed.

" I heard that they were in the darklands, and the incident on Mandark's ship" A dexbot noted.

" Hmmm, you have a transmitter from them?" Computress asked. Giver her it she played it.

" Help, I have only one message warper" Jerry meowed quietly. He was in a cell with Marty and Firestar, a cat from the great forest. " Fuse has us captive. He is mass producing fusions of us. If not stopped, this world will perish"

" And he is using us to produce the energy to make them, and trust me it isn't a nice mouse to you" Firestar said tired. Then it ended quickly, as if a guard was passing by.

" That is bad" Computress agreed. " I need to get to Mt. Blackhead to reach the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, and I could use an escort."

" I will come" June agreed. The monkeys were here, but who trusted them? Nodding they began to travel, to Devil's cannon.

In Fuse's lair

A boy with a long white beard and harmonica was singing the blues with a harmonican tune

_I wanted to return home_

_An now I am in this evil dome_

_I miss my Wendy_

_She's so nice and sweet, and handy at reaching my top cabinets_

_I miss my Wendy_

_Oh, ohhhh,ohhhhoh,,hhohohohoho_

" Tonto shut up, and shave that thing off" Doofemsmirtz mumbled.

" Your the one who fed me the beard pill"

" No, I did" a fusion Doofemsmirtz growled as it passed.

In Devil's cannon

" So, where are we going" Dodius asked.

" To Mt. Blackhead, the Kids Next Door Jungle outpost" Computress answered. " The best place for travel in the whole Wilds. Direct flights to the really twisted forest, Camp Kidney, the pimpleback mountains, Nowhere and Devil's bluff, as well as Peach Creek Commons, City Station and Forsaken Valley.

" Why didn't we fly" Dodius complained.

" I don't trust monkeys in purple suits, last time I played Babylo Baboon he cheated me out of a pound of pure catnip" Blackberry complained.

Then from out of nowhere jumped a group of Phuematic bears. Avoiding their chainsaws, June punched one and Blackberry sent on into a ditch where Dodius jumped on it and pecked its eyes out. But then they were surrounded.

" Help" Computress called. And it was answered. A round of machine gun fire struck the nearby monsters, and a man in a eyepatch and a metal hand landed.

" Hoss, never thought you could help" June said surprised.

" Well, only the tough make it here, no place for tech nor cat. But leave the turkey with me, I am hungry" Hoss answered.

" Don't eat me you incompitent oath" Dodius demanded.

" Uh, why is dinner talking" Hoss mumbled before a group of Cannon Collosus's came out of nowhere.

" Run, there are too many" Hoss called as they all ran, a few rounds of machine gun striking the monsters as they ran. The fire slowed down the monsters as they fled to Devil's bluff.

Meanwhile

" I got your message there Ben, I am sending some of my best troops to guard the great machine" Edd called via communicator.

" That's good" Ben called as he looked over the records for the operatives Edd, also known as Double D sent to the machine responsible for nano creation.

Micheal

Guide Edd

Sact Pants, Shirt and Boots, Black knight scabbard

Desert recon rifle and a Black Knight sword

Age 16

He is a Friend to his friends, but threaten one of his friends, and you die

Nanos Luigia ( Tailwind), Ho-Oh (Sacred Fire)

Ricu

Guide Edd

Full Candy Pirate set

Candy Pirate Sword

Age 16

He is a carefree determined helper ready to do anything for his friends

Nanos Owen ( Helium Pancake) Firestar ( Successful hunt) Blossom ( Everything Nice)

Zach

Guide Edd

Basic flight pants, shirt and shoes, Lord Snotzaz wings

A fuse Jammer

Age 17

A serious warrior, will not give up for small things like dates or cars

Nanos Johnny Bravo ( Mega Hunk Punch) Cannonbolt ( Pin ball Volley) Numbah 1 ( Spit Ball Volley)

Jackie

Guide Edd

Urban Ranger Shirt, Backpack, Pants, Sandals and Brainstorm hat

Planecaster

Age 16

A brainiac, but loyal to her friends

Nanos Hermoine ( I know All) Edd ( Meddel Detector) I.M Weasel ( Success to venture)

Ashley

Guide Edd

Bloo Skate Shoes, pants and Shirt

Recon Rifle

Age 16

Shy, but loves her friends dearly

Nanos Perry ( Your on Agent P) Sam (Malibu Mash) Namine ( Memory Crush)

This team, led by Micheal were among the most effective Fusion fighting team, even with the new ones, know as team sacred Key. Their single greatest highlight was the finding of I.M Weasel, Johnny Bravo, Lazlo and LiL'D and saving them from a fusion of a girl with a straw hat ( Yellow), who got Micheal his two nanos, the powerful pokemon Lugia and Ho-oh.

" Hey, your Micheal and his team, I heard of all the great things you have done" Bubbles commented as the monkey skyway agents flew in the elite team.

" And your Bubbles, one of the Power Puff girls, can I have a autograph" Ricu asked. As Bubbles gave a autograph, Micheal let out a sigh.

" What's wrong" Jackie asked concerned.

" You all have three nanos, I have only two" he noted sadly.

" That's because we just got a few extra shots in on the fusions" Ashley noted.

" True" he noted.

" And yours are so cool!" Zach noted. Surprised by his use of words, he cheered up. Ricu finished with his Autograph, they all marched to the great machine out back, the center of the nano system. Guarding it was several KND operatives, who nodded in reconision.

" So, we just stay here and twittle our thumbs, or do we go shopping at Townsville center" Jackie asked.

" I could use a few nice backpacks, maybe a hat out of a E.G.G.E.R" Ashely said nervously.

" We have a job to do, guard the great machine from any attacks by monsters" Zach said firmly, with Micheal agreeing.

" Come on man, I want to let loose" Ricu noted. Then they saw something falling in the sky.

" What is that" Jackie said.

" Are there any fusions on it?" one of the KND Operatives asked.

" Let me see, Hermoine" Jackie called as her Hermoine nano popped out.

" Hermoine, I know all" the cute little nano of Hermoine said popping up. Looking at her nano com, she saw all the nearby monsters.

" Nope, no monsters on it, good job Hermoine" Jackie noted. Then it crashed in the hills by the boundary of City point, Townsville Center, Habitat homes and Endsville.

" Lets check it out, Lugia" Micheal called summoning his Lugia nano. It screeched and a tailwind formed.

" Owen I need you" Ricu called as he called out his Owen Nano.

" Hyaas, Helium Pancake" it called as their jumping increased as the wind boosted their speed.

" Let me come too" Bubbles said flying in from the front before running off to the crash sight.

In Devil's Bluff

" Why are them monsters acting up" a plain voice from a pink dress wearing girl noted.

" Mandy, I don't know, and where are the monkey's" June asked concerned.

" Mojo had summoned all of his minions for a speech" Mandy replied with a dry tone " Your not going to have any luck scaling the bluffs to Mt. Blackhead, your have to go to the Ruins then the twisted forest first.

" Who is that cat" a pale man said seriously.

" I am Blackberry, son of Elvis and Shiloh" he meowed. Freaking out Hex attacked Blackberry, trying to wack him with his sceptor. Leaping out of the way as Hoss and June restrained him he meowed crossly " what was that for"

" I sense something about that cat. A path of blood that is like that of someone I despise" Hex growled.

" Shut up freak man, I'l hold him you go" Hoss growled as they continued on.

" What was all that about anyway" Mandy asked.

" Why would I tell you, you emotionless demon" Hex growled.

In the crash sight.

" Ugg, my head" Alex said climbing out. He noticed a swamp recon rifle, and whistiling he picked it up.

" Great, we're stuck here now" Older Wendy said as the others struggled out.

" What could possibly go worse now?" Alex asked. Then a army of Motorillas, Mummy Monsters, Unisickles and Dynamite rats came out of nowhere, led by three Fusions, Bloo, Seras and Ashoka.

" You had to say that" Sagwa meowed before they clashed. With his new gun, he blasted a few down, getting a nano com. Blasting like a maniac he continued his rampage as Stitch smashed a few down with his bare hands before blasting a few down. Little Wendy flew over then and blew them away as Older Wendy smacked them down. A Motorilla came from behind before the Chromastone nano blasted it with light

" Take this" she yelled in triumph as Sagwa lured a group of Mummy monsters into a corner before painting targets on them, where Alex blasted them down. Older Wendy then matched Broomstick against fusion key as she dueled fusion Seras, but she was kicked and sent back in pain.

But they were being forced back, as reinforcements of Cyclomanders, Baron Bloodsuckers, Fire Hydras and Heavy hunters led by a fusion Bubbles reinforced the attack. Facing certain doom, they were saved as a group of monsters was blasted by laser vision.

" Wha" Alex said as a blond girl in blue flew towards them. Landing she punched a motorilla to pieces as a group of kids came and began blasting and cutting at them. Finally with these reinforcements the monsters were being driven back. Then a boy in a black uniform was blocked off by the fusion Ashoka.

" Micheal" Ashley called in fear as it attacked, he was already wounded.

" Firestar, do it" Ricu yelled calling out the red cat nano.

" Mice for the clan" he proclaimed as several mice appeared around him and flew at all the nearby heroes. Flashing they turned into sparkles and rejuvenated their friends. That's all Micheal needed. Drawing out his black knight sword from its scabbard he parred her attacks and cut her down into pieces. Then from the ruins.

" Hey skyguy" a Ashoka Nano said popping up.

Ashoka Tano ( Star Wars Galaxy, Star Wars the Clone Wars) Cosmix Nano item Silka bead

Force Jump Jump Group Ashoka uses the force to boost everyones jump`

Force senses Radar Ashoka finds the location of monsters using the force and add it to your Nano com

Lightsabre action Damage Point Ashoka and her lightsabre take a cut out of a close fusion

" Give me your action" Micheal called.

" Jedi powers go" she said. But she stayed out to help Micheal deal with the Motorilla's, slashing them in par with him. Meanwhile Alex was fighting fusion Bubbles. Firing she missed and she charged, sending him flying. But then Sagwa jumped on it and held it in combat so Alex could shoot it, and then

" Bubbles" the nano said appearing.

" Ah, its so cute, take that Wendy" he teased.

" Not now" she said, still dealing with the Fusion Seras. And this was the same one who attacked Tonto! She was mad. As broom met keyblade mimic, Wendy sent a burst of light to distract the fusion. As it blinked it out, Chromastone was there and blasted it with light. Stumbling the fusion was hit in the chin by the boom, before a charged blast of energy via magic rippled in the fusion's gelatonous form, as that worked past its freedom powers. Breaking apart it formed a nano from its remains.

" Good evening" a nano Seras said appearing.

Seras Victoria ( Draculania Hellsing) Blastons nano item discarded magazine ( gun)

Bat Bite Leech Point Seras takes a bite out of a monster and sends you some energy back

Vampire speed Run self Vampires like Seras can run faster, so Seras helps you to run faster

Humanity protection Guard Seras holds on to her humanity, and your boosts and potions.

" Bat Bite" Wendy agreed as it took on the power. A cyclomander charged at her, but nano Seras bit it and sent energy back to Wendy. The battle was nearly over. The team of Sacred key was handling the rest of the fuse monsters, Stitch and her younger self included. Casper was luring the monsters to Babe, who tripped them into another group of monsters destroying them.

" We are so winning" Wendy thought. But then from behind Fusion Bloo attacked, before two blasts of laser beams hit it. Turning, she saw the Bubbles Nano and Bubbles herself. Then a blast from Alex took out the fusion, and thus again.

" Round of applause, its Bloo" a nano said appearing.

" Oh great, not another one" Ashley muttered " Not only I had to listen to the normal one"

" So, where are we?" Wendy asked.

" Your from another world, explains the ship" Ricu noted.

" This is big news, lets find Dexter. He is at Tech Square, meeting with Edd and Ben. Apparently Mojo is too busy to talk strategy with his fellow guides" Micheal said.

" Let's fly" Bubbles said taking flight, as did Wendy senior and junior.

" Hey, we can't fly" Alex complained.

" Lugia" Micheal called as the nano sped them up, racing the fly girls to the Dexlabs headquarters.

In the Twisted Forest.

" Finally, I see the base" Blackberry meowed tired. He was still unnerved about Hex, what did he mean? Dodius was also equally stumped. Walking through the forest, they quickly bypassed a creeper king road block and jumped onto the floating mushroom into the fort. They were met by a wierd bird, tree thing.

" Coco"

" No, I am fine, I had some water earlier" Dodius said politely.

" Coco"

" Uh, I'm fine"

" Coco!"

" Shut up" Dodius snapped. Then a boy in a green jacket walked over.

" Payith no attentionith to this birdith, all she can speakith is Coco" he explained.

" Ignore Ed" June noted. " So how are things here"

" Fine, Numbah 4 drove off an attack by fusion Toiletnator yesterday, it still smells" a asian girl with long hair and a green dress greeted. " Oh, what a cute kitty and pigeon!"

" I am Dr. Dodius Dodo, esquire. I have been sent to find the missing team, C force"

" Did that chicken just talk" Ed mumbled.

" Well, the scamper is over there" Computress noted. Saying goodbye to Juniper lee, Computress, Dodius and Blackberry boarded the Scamper and Computress told the flight attendant to land at Dexlabs, not City Station.

In Dexlabs

Dexter was in the conference room, discussing strategy with several major players in the conflict. Blossom, Grim and Samurai Jack were on one side, Ben, Numbah 2 and Edd were on the other. Flying in Bubbles landed with the Wendy's.

" Who are they Bubbles" Blossom asked curious.

" Wendy the Good little Witch is the name" the older Wendy greeted. " Wendy of another dimmension, and this is another Wendy from another dimmension.

" Your joking, right" Numbah two asked.

" No, I believe them" Bubbles said. " they crashed on a ship and were attacked by a fusion army. Myself and team Sacred Key barely saved them."

" It's, true" Micheal said stumbling in with the tired team and the others of the ship wreck.

" Hey, who's guarding the great machine" Edd said startled.

" Grandpa Max sent some Plumbers and operatives to guard it temporarily" Micheal replied.

" Well, this is very interesting, but what about de new fusions, how are we supposed to understand how de work, those people never lived in our world"

" True, never heard of some of them" Samurai Jack noted.

" I fear I know the reason" Wendy said solemly. She had the clip where they video taped the destroyed planetoid.

" Many heroes were gathered there a while ago. Hermoine, Ashoka, Firestar, Namine so on, and one of those Terrafusers, as you say was there. I believe that fuse attacked this place and took the heroes from there, and are mass producing fusions that way.

" I have evidence too" Computress said suddenly appearing with Dodius and Blackberry. " We recovered a communicator that featured this Firestar"

"as well as C force" Blackberry meowed " we have been sent to find them and return them to our world.

" You are C force kin" Ben said " they beat up both Samurai Jack and Tetrax, not to mention a lot of Mandroids. They are tough, and now fuse has them." Then Blackberry collapsed in exhaustion, a sudden realization that a huge chunk of fur was missing.

" MUWHAAA" a evil voice said. Appearing from a communicator dropped by sky drones was a hologram of Fuse.

" Foolish humans, I have doubled in my power, thanks to those heroes I took, and will be greater still with this fur" he said holding fur from both Patrick and Blackberry.

" Why's that" Dexter bravely spoke.

"A long time ago, I attacked the World's greatest zoo, but as a arrived I was bested by the she cat cat witch and guardian of the land, Antički Catoula. She bested me with great magic, and I was forced to leave and never return. But now, with the fur of two of her desandents, I can finally begin with my long awaited destruction of that pitiful world, and especialy Antički Catoula"

" You wouldn't" Dodius said scarred.

" I will, and did I mention I have some new minions" he said as fusions of Wendy and company paraded past.

" NO" Wendy said taken aback.

" Now, goodbye pitiful humans, I have some cats to crush" he said as the communicator blew up.

" Oh, no" Blackberry meowed worried. " They will all be taken unaware. At least C force is alive"

" We have to repair that ship Stitch" Wendy said concerned.

"Agreed, Numbah 2 bring your best repair kids. We can't allow another world to be attacked." Dexter instructed

"Team Sacred Key, change of plans, you will go to this greatest zoo and help defend it" Edd commanded.

" Sir yes Sir"

Meanwhile back home

" Morning Shiloh, what are you doing" Quatch said as he saw Blackberry's mother stretching in the morning light.

" I am practicing for my morning aerobic exersises, they strengthen you ya know" She meowed good natured. Then Mary stepped out, stiff in her back legs.

" Morning Granny" Shiloh greeted. Then Mary's tail twitched in fright.

" Mary, ms old pussy cat" Quatch said in his deep voice. Then they saw a group of meteors fly at the planet.

" Not again" Mary meowed.

" Again?" Shiloh echoed as it crashed next to them. It looked like a metal tree. Then green globs came out of it.

" What are those things" Softie said waking up before they attacked. Quatch quickly smashed them to pieced, a metal thing forming on his hand. Sighing he began to pull out the machine. But then as it was pulled out of the ground, it split in two. A spawn came out then and attacked Mary, who meowed " You haven't seen anything yet" as she clawed it and got a nano com. But then more spilt out

" That's bad" Quatch noted before more spawns began to spill out.

" Attack" Captain Tung called as he and Gelada division attacked the fusion forces, driving the off. Placing a bomb on the machine, they ran for cover as it blew, but the result was still futile. It was like this everywhere, the forces were being overwhelmed. Not to mention Mary had vanished somewhere. But from a red ship flying to the planet.

" We can't allow this to take hold" Dodius noted.

" But who is this Antički Catoula that I and Patrick are related to" Blackberry meowed.

" So, what can they do" Wendy referring to the two warriors Ben sent to help them. They were

Réamann Perry

Guide Ben

KND Defense outfit

S.P.I.C.E.R

Age 12

He is a loyal follower, and is good at robotics. He did some volunteer work with Dexter before the war

Bugs Bunny (Hole in the path) Agent 86 ( Shoe ring) Sari ( Power orb)

Steffie Perry

Guide Ben

KND Defense Shirt, Pants, Shoes and Helmet with an Octi Backpack

Dolphin Gun

She is a girly girl, a big Power Puff fanatic ( her room back home is filled with posters of the three power puff girls), as well as a fan of marine shows

Blossom Z ( Yo Yo Supreme) Bubbles Z ( Wand Boomerang) Buttercup Z ( Hammer Blow).

" We were sent to help set up some Dexbot's here, in case of IZ's and nano stations" Réamann noted.

" And I just love marine creatures, I heard about your friend Simon the sea lion." Steffie said happily.

" Prepare to attack" Micheal declared, then they noticed a bright flash of light.

Back on the surface

Fusion spawns fled in fear, as the last couple were blown up. A fusion Samurai Jack stood in fear before the dangerous cat that was walking at his charges. Charging at it, it was obliterated by more light, creating a Samurai Jack Nano.

" Honorable Antički Catoula, I serve you, with Samurai slash" it said. Dissipating to the cat's nano com, the cat continued on its fusion smashing spree.

Meanwhile

" This is bad my sweet sisters" Sofite said her back to Shiloh and Lily's. They were surrounded by spawns

" Help us" Shiloh mewed before from a sky came a blue koala dog. Falling it took out a glowing blade and cut down several spawns.

" Nueaa" Stitch said as more forces fell. The focused forces here, where all the other cat's were trapped turned the tide.

" Go Blossom Z" Steffie called as she summoned her Blossom Z nano.

" Yo You Supreme" it said whacking a few monsters down.

" Maxwell smart" Agent 86 nano said appearing to Réamann. Then his shoe rang damaging the nearby monsters. Taking the change of events to her advantage Shiloh attacked some of the spawns, showing off the other side of her name.

Elsewhere Team Sacred Key and the Wendy's were fighting outside the palace. Using her new style, Wendy young and old were able ot use their magic to destabilize the monsters.

" I chose you, Ho-OH" Micheal said as his Ho-Oh Nano appeared and burned down some spawns with Sacred fire, before swapping in Ashoka who slashed more spawns. Meanwhile older Wendy was attacked by her own fusion. Smacking it away she sent a compressed ball of energy at it, that was hit back like a baseball at the palace tanks. But from the water a orca named Onny Orca spun and sent it flying back at the fusion with twice the power, striking it into oblivion. And from de ashes

" Wendy the good little whitch" a nano of young wendy said appearing.

Wendy ( World non named as of now, Casper) Adaptium nano item whitch's brew

Plaster spell caster Stun area Wendy turns all of your enemies into plaster, stopping them

Broom boost Run group Take a ride on Wendy's broomstick to move at faster rates

Good little girl Health self Wendy uses her kindness to heal you of ailments

" Go with Plaster caster, and use it now!" Wendy said urgently. Taking on the power she froze spawns in plaster and then Ashley called on two Nanos one after another.

" Sam"

" Namine"

" Malibu Mash!"

" Memory Crush!" and the spawns were destroyed

" Hey, hunk punch" Zach's Johnny Bravo nano said punching away more monsters. However then from across the zoo, 12 Terrafusers blew up in flash's of light.

" Who did that" King Rupert said fighting a spawn.

" Wasn't us" Wendy said as Nano Seras bit down on spawns as did Chromostone with light and Wendy freezing them in plaster.

" What, NO" Fuse said from outside the zoo walls, where the only Terrafuser remained. " I thought she was dead"

" Sorry, I hate to disappoint, not" the powerful cat said appearing. Calling on her two unique and ancient nanos she attacked with Samurai Jack nan as well.

" Drix, Arm cannon" A blastons nano of the pill, Drix said shooting him with blasts from his nano arm cannon.

" Captain Planet, Green beatdown" A cosmix Captain planet nano said striking Fuse as well, followed by the nano Jack sword.

Leaping down her identity was revealed, it was Mary!

" Take this, light of felis" Mary said glowing and a surge of energy buffeting Fuse. Flying he stumbled into the giant pit of fusion matter his terrafusers had made.

" Pantera pain bringer" Mary meowed as meteors of magical origin rained down. Then summoning platforms of energy, she sent one flying at Fuse. Having enough, Fuse retreated, and watched his last Terrafuser be blown up.

" Who did that" Rupert noted. The area where the infection was bad, outside the zoo walls was still green with infection. Mary hadn't the strength to remove it yet.

"Réamann, start setting up the infection zone shields" Micheal instructed. " Zach, Ricu assess if any more fusion creeps are in this place".

" We must thank you, all of you" Queen Nicki said happily.

" You helped save our kingdom. We will contribute all we can to your world in return" King Rupert agreed. But from the shadows, they failed to see Shaultz sneak by. He snuck over to Mary's place of thinking, the place in the Zoo's mountain where the sun was first seen setting. Mary was there.

" Good job, you still have that, whatever you are called in you" Shultz purred. He was Mary's husband.

" I failed to fix everything this time" Mary meowed sadly.

" Fuse was tougher this time, as you said. Restore your energy, and then take out the goo. You have served our monarchy for 600 years, taking on a new name for each fake death you pose. Anne, Sarah, Birgit, Tara and all the other names you have used. Only I still know of your secret, Poppy held his to his grave.

" I honor his spirit. He kept my secret, even from his beloved sons" Mary meowed.

" Yes, and hopefully you will serve us to the end of time" Shaultz meowed.

Drix ( World not named as of now, Ozzy and Drix) Blastons nano item ammo

Take your medicine Health Self Ozzy gives you a pill to heal yourself

Arm Cannon Damage point Ozzy fires pills at your foes

Private Eye Scavenge Ozzy goes Private eye and gets you more Fusion Matter

Captain Planet ( World not named as of now, Captain planet and the Planeteers) Cosmix nano item earth essence

Green Beatdown Leech Point Captain planet strikes with all of natures power and heals you too

The Gaia power Antidote Take on the power of the spirit of the earth to reduce the infection

Heart Freedom self use the power of heart to guard yourself from Stuns, snares and sleeps


	3. Trailer mastermatium

The power of love is stronger than most see it

In Genuis Grove

" This technology, so advanced. I would have to thank that odd woman, Helen cutter later" Dexter mumbled to his computer

" Dexter, Dee Dee is approaching"

" Why won't my stupid sister just leave the lab alone. So what if she is a princess?"

In endsville

"This, is power. Bow to me, I am Darth Mandy" Mandy said in a dark cloak and cape before Billy

In Alegesia

"Going hero" Ben said jumping at the soldiers and the Raz'ac

(Ben felt his body magnify and polarize. Flash and he was)

"LodeStar"

In Pokemon Castle

"Roserade, use Poison Jab" Seras commanded as her Roserade charged at Dr. Doofemsirtiz's Grovyle.

"Dodge and use Fury Cutter" and with that the lizard avoided the attack and struck Roserade, before a purple static covered it.

"Oh no, Dr. Doofemsmirtz's grovle has been hit by Roserade's poison point.

In Orchid Bay

"Hey, where are the heartless?" Ben asked looking around, but he stepped on one,

"You just stepped on one?" Thomas told him, and Seras nodded.

"Your kidding, there's nothing there"

In Mew city

Thomas shows a hologram of it. Kiki gasps, it looks like a war zone!

In Danville

"Now, you two are to finish my greatest creation, or else" Doofemsmirtz threatened to Phineas and Ferb with Candace, Isabella, Baljeet and Beuford chained up behind them

In Fosters home

"Coco"

In James Polk

"Weasel" a crazy janitor yelled. Ben turned from his locker to see him chasing a brown ferret

In Valley of Kung Fu

"Give me the scroll, dragon warrior!" Ti lung threatened to Thomas and Po.

Now for some fighting scenes

Thomas and Po fighting Ti lung and his heartless

A brawl between Percy Jackson, Grover, Anabeth vs Omi, Ben and Kiki

Grim being forced to fight Thomas

Seras's Blaziken fighting Doofesmirtz's Probopass

Thomas, Seras and June fighting a giant, yet mostly invisible heartless

In The world's greatest Zoo

"You come before me, to ask for the help to defend Rupert's most un fit kingdom" Lord Monroe of the dog tribe barked to Lady Jazz, sister of Queen Nicki.

"yes, yes we do."

"It's bad enough Emily and Clyde joined you, do you want to conquer us. NO, we of the dog tribe bow to no cat

In Mew city

A dark cloaked individual is about to kill a few children, when a fiery ball flies out of nowhere and strikes him. It reveals itself to be a monferno, and jumping down from the sky are three kids, one of them

"KIKI!"

A bit later

"Seras, you know girls right? Well, I've found something that they won't react well to, and what should I do, expose the traitor, or not?"

In Danville

With a shocked look on his face, Doofemsmirtz backed away from his scan of DNA.

" It, it can't be." he said shocked. Then with a hard look on his face he declared one thing.

" I will redeem myself to him, even if it takes my life"

Later

" You are a traitor to us Heinz, you have commited extreme mutiny" Sidious said in the holding area of the ultimate inator. In a cyber looking armor, with a giant pole of Cortosis in hand, Doofemsmirtz pointed it at Sidiouis.

" No, I am simply protecting him" cutting off the end

And now for a Tonto cartoon, leaving from the latest 10 new keys chapter

Tonto is whistling, walking towards Omnitrix house, when he laughs. He saw both Larxene and Demyx's name in the next door houses mailboxes. Poor Omnitrix. Then he hears a whoosh. Turning he sees Wendy on her broom stick. Like he and Omnitrix, she had bags under her eyes.

"You got a new neighbour?"

"Marluxia. Really, you think a house in a haunted forest would keep wierdos away?" she sighed. Then Karia pops out of nowhere.

"What? You have a neigbour too?" Tonto sighed.

"Let's put it this way. He is giving me the cold shoulder, litterary" and it she shows them her iced shoulder.

"Help, Larxene I have a girlfiend, can't you date Axel, AHHH!"

"That, whitch! Sorry Wendy" Karia apologized.

"Hey, you could say the same about my aunts. Last time Tonto visited, they turned him into a frog." Karia heard another scream and jumped into the house, and soon a fight broke out. Then the house exploded. Whistling Tonto and Wendy flew away.


End file.
